This application relates generally to receptacles and, more particularly, to receptacles which include fastening mechanisms.
Every year vast sums of money and resources are used to dispose large quantities of waste and to educate the population on potential waste disposal problems. However, waste disposal is an increasing problem since waste continues to be produced in large quantities. Common household goods that have a large volume or a large surface area when disposed contribute to the problem. For example, discarding only a few disposable plates into a trash receptacle may quickly fill the trash receptacle depending on the positions of the plates when placed within the trash receptacle. Additionally, discarding only a few common cartons, such as tissue boxes or cereal boxes, may also quickly fill the trash receptacle while wasting valuable waste disposal space.
To minimize the effect of the waste, rubbish compressing apparatuses compress the waste to a small volume prior to its disposal. Such apparatuses are expensive and require a power source. As a result, such apparatuses are not feasible for use when disposing of rubbish outdoors, such as after a picnic, a fair, or a camping excursion. Additionally, to effectively utilize such an apparatus, the waste must first be sorted to prevent damage to the apparatus. Furthermore, even after sorting, depending on the position of the rubbish during the compacting operation of the apparatus, those goods having a large surface area may not be compressed prior to disposal. As a result, waste disposal costs remain high and waste disposal space continues to be wasted.
In an exemplary embodiment, a receptacle is fabricated to be folded to minimize waste disposal space. The receptacle includes a first portion including a plurality of fold lines and having a first surface area. The fold lines permit the receptacle to be folded prior to disposal such that the first portion has a second surface area. A fastening mechanism is attached to the receptacle on the first portion. The fold lines are formed to permit the receptacle to be folded such that the fastening mechanism fastens to maintain the receptacle in a folded position for disposal. As a result, waste disposal space in local trash receptacles and in landfills is conserved.